I love you Zack
by MimilleGothique
Summary: Crisis Core a Ma façon ! Yaoi Z/C


**Auteur :** MimillGothique

**Titre :** I love you Zack

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, a par un ... Ou deux, trois, quatre ... Enfin bref je sais pas pour l'instant !

**Résumé :** Bas c'est Crisis Core raconté autrement c'est tout.

_**1. PROLOGUE**_

De l'entraînement, de l'entraînement, que de l'entraînement ! Il en avait marre. Il voulait passer première classe ! En attendant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était ça. Le dernier entraînement qu'il a eu avec Angeal c'était terminé par un échec, pourtant il était bien parti ! Il se trouvait dans son dortoir allongé dans son lit. Regardant le plafond un peu moisi dans les coins, la Shin-Ra ne donnait pas cher pour les dortoir ou encore le self. Enfin, ils n'étaient tous que des pions manipulés par cette société, pourquoi devrait-ils avoir des chambres de luxe ? Il le savait qu'il était un pion mais il n'en avait rien à faire, c'était lui qui avait voulu ça. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête il laissait son esprit vagabonder loin de tout. Zack était un peu mélancolique et si il allait boire un verre avec Kalie ? Elle au moins, elle serait lui remonter le morale. Un bruit sourd le fit sortir de sa rêverie, on frappait à la porte. Dans un soupir de mécontentement il se leva puis alla ouvrir.

-Quoi ? Demanda Zack en regardant le pas de la porte.

-Bas c'est comme ça que tu me parles maintenant ?

Cette voie, il la connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas la reconnaître. Zack leva les yeux, il esquissa un sourire joyeux à sa vu.

Blonde, une frange qui recouvre presque ses yeux, deux couettes sur les deux côtés de la tête. Un tee-shirt noir avec en blanc une tête de mort muni d'un ruban rose sur le coter de son crâne. Une jupe blanche a carreaux noirs. Des mitaines noires en cuir. Des bas (je vous laisse deviner…) noirs aussi. Et enfin, des bottes noires se refermant à l'aide de chaînes. Il sourit en la voyant.

« Quand on parle du loup » songea t'il.

Elle aussi, elle souriait comme d'habitude faut dire. Et oui, Zack et Kalie était a peu près pareils, un caractère joyeux, naïf et enfantin, ils ne se laissaient jamais abattre et ils voulaient toujours avoir le dernier mot. Pour ça, ils faisaient un duo d'enfer. Mais quand c'est eux qui se disputent –ce qui est rare- on y est jusqu'à demain. Pire ! Ils ont eus une dispute d'un mois. Là, toute la Shin-Ra ne les supportait plus, personne n'osait les approcher, Zack ne venait même pas taper la discussion avec Angeal, il était tellement préoccuper par cette dispute qu'il en oublier son travaille, sa petite amie qui malheureusement l'a quitté pour ça, son mentor, bref tout quoi.

Son sourire s'enleva quand il repensa a son obsession de devenir première classe il commençait a espérer de moins en moins. Zack baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé… Murmura t'il, c'était a peine audible.

La blonde surprise par ce comportement enleva elle aussi son sourire pour un air plutôt interrogatif, elle se pencha vers lui.

-Bas alors, un coup de blouse ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de réponse affirmative.

Kalie écarquilla les yeux, « attend, mon meilleure pote a un coup de blouse ? Je n'y crois pas ! Il me fais une blague ou quoi ? »

Devant l'incompréhension de son amie Zack releva la tête en regardant cette fois si le coter de la porte.

-Je me demande si je pourrais passer première classe… Dit il doucement.

-Aah c'est juste pour ça ?

Kalie se mit à rire. Le brun la regarda d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

La blonde leva son index et pencha la tête vers celui-ci tout ça avec un sourire de réconfort sincère.

-Figure toi que tu as rendez-vous avec le directeur Lazard et ça concerne justement ton passage en première classe du SOLDAT, Angeal t'attend là-bas aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

Kalie hocha la tête.

-Wou-Hou ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. En tout cas merci Kalie.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

-De rien, c'est justement a ça que servent les a…mis…

Trop tard Zack était déjà parti, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ou encore de terminer sa phrase. Elle sera son poing et ferma les yeux en signe de colère avant de crier :

-BAKA !

Enfin elle ferma la porte de la chambre de Zack, apparemment, il était trop pressé pour cette « mission » qu'il en avait oublier de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Zack entra joyeusement dans la pièce où se trouvaient le directeur Lazard et Angeal. Lazard était blond, les cheveux arrivant jusqu'au cou, des lunettes. Celui-ci se leva.

-Zack, je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin en personne, je suis Lazard directeur du SOLDAT. Annonça t'il en tendant une main à Zack.

Le brun la serra avec force.

-Enchanter.

Le directeur sourit et s'assit sur une chaise devant un des nombreux ordinateurs de la pièce.

-Hum, passons aux choses sérieuses. Dit il en alliant la parole au geste.

Il tapa quelques mots sur le clavier. Zack se pencha sur le coter pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand le dossier en question s'afficha sur le grand écran au fond de la pièce.

Angeal lui, ne bougeait pas, il était aussi assit sur une chaise devant un ordinateur un peu plus loin que Lazard.

-Genesis, première classe du SOLDAT, il y a maintenant un mois, il a disparut au cour d'une mission au Wutai, es tu au courant de quelque chose ?

-Pas que je sache. Répondit Zack en bougeant la tête de droite a gauche.

-Cette mission est actuellement dans une impasse, nous avons donc décidé de t'envoyer sur place.

-Euh… Au Wutai. Demanda Zack avec incompréhension.

-Oui cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps.

-Kalie et moi t'avons recommandé pour passer première classe. Ajouta Angeal d'une voie neutre.

Zack se retourna stupéfait. Kalie ne lui avait pas dit que c'était elle et Angeal qui l'avais recommandé.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux avant d'enlacer Angeal.

-Angeal ! Oh J't'adore mec !

Celui-ci le repoussa avant d'ajouter :

-Ne me le fais pas regretter Zack. Dit il fermement.

-Oui chef. Répondit le brun avec enthousiasme.

Angeal se leva.

-On partira dès que tu seras près.

-Je viens avec vous, je compte sur toi Zack. Décida Lazard.

Le brun se mit au garde à vous et ajouta un « Oui chef ».

Le directeur eu un petit sourire en coin et s'appuya sur le dos de la chaise en croisant les bras.

-Au fait Zack, quel est ton rêve ? Devenir première classe pas vrai ?

- Non je veux devenir un héro !

-Oh très bien, les rêves irréalisable sont les meilleurs.

-Pardon ?

Kalie qui avait regardé la scène derrière la porte vitré ne put s'empêcher de rire puis de sourire. « Bonne chance Zack ! »

Elle était dans un bar, a boire un whisky bien sec attendant la revenu de Zack et en espérant qu'il passera première classe du SOLDAT. Mais elle ne peut que attendre encore et encore. Les hommes qui étaient dans ce bar et qui la regardait avec envie ou la siffler ou d'autre conneries du genre étaient partis. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et ce barman qui nettoyait les verres avec un chiffon blanc.

Elle en était à son cinquième verre. Et toujours pas la venu de Zack ou de Angeal. Personne. D'habitude, après chaque mission Zack venait ici avec Angeal mais là, personne. La mission ne devait durée qu'une soirée vue que c'était une mission d'infiltration. Kalie posa le bout de son visage sur le comptoir et soupira d'angoisse. Si jamais ils leur étaient arrivés quelques chose elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était elle qui avait proposé en premier l'affectation de Zack au Wutai et Angeal a suivit.

-Kalie, je vais bientôt fermer. Commença le barman en se penchant vers elle. Tu est sur que tu peux conduire ? Je peux te raccompagner.

-Je sais Nathan, mais normalement ils devaient venir… Dit elle avec mécontentement.

Le dit Nathan sourit, amuser.

-Ils étaient peut être trop fatigués pour venir au bar, tu devrait aller voir àla Shin-Ra.

Révélation !

Kalie claqua du doigt et pointa son index vers le barman qui fut surpris de cette réaction. Elle le regardait avec assurance avant d'ajouter :

-Mais oui !

-Quoi ? Tu n'y avais pas pensé ?

Elle fis non de la tête prit son verre et le bu d'une traite, elle le reposa avec fermeté sur le comptoir et attrapa sa veste en cuir.

-Non je n'y avais pas pensé ! Dit elle en alliant le geste à la parole.

Elle enfila son vêtement et parti en courant du bar. Sa démarche était assurée mais un peu maladroite vu les verres de whisky qu'elle s'est engloutit.

Elle grimpa sur sa moto, alluma le moteur a l'aide de sa clef et se dirigea tout droit versla Shin-Ra.

Nathan regardait toujours la porte du bar puis posa son regard sur le comptoir.

-Elle n'a pas payé sa note …

Le vent caressait ses cheveux qui volaient sous la vitesse de l'engin. Elle n'avait pas prit son casque de moto et si elle tombait sur des flics, elle était cuite mais rien a faire !

Enfin elle gara sa moto dans le parking de la tour dela Shin-Raet coura vers la porte d'entrer toujours en titubant. La blonde arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Zack un peu essouffler puis elle frappa. Un bruit sourd qui venait de derrière la porte se fit entendre puis des pas. Zack était dans sa chambre ! Elle fut soulager d'entendre ce genre de bruit, il ne lui était arrivé mais au sujet d'Angeal ?

Le brun ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaître son visage dans la petite fente qu'il avait crée en ouvrant la porte. Il avait l'air triste qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé ? Zack n'a pas réussi a devenir première classe ?

-Zack, ça va ? T'as l'air triste…

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Kalie s'exécuta. La chambre … Un vrai bordel … Comme d'hab' faut dire …

La blonde s'assit sur le lit peu confortable du brun et le regardait avec incompréhension. Il s'assit a coter d'elle et enfouie sa tête dans ses bras.

-Angeal … Commença t'il.

-Quoi Angeal ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ?

-… Il est parti…

-Hein ? Tu veux dire qu'il nous a trahi ?

Zack hocha la tête pour une réponse affirmative.

-Oui, d'après Sephiroth.

-Mais c'est impossible voyons, il ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Et puis son sens de l'honneur enversla , c'est impossible, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

-C'est ce que j'ai dit a Sephiroth mais il reste têtu.

Kalie posa son regard sur le sol, non Angeal ne pouvait pas faire ça. Genesis l'aurait peut être convaincue de quelque chose mais quoi ? Il faudrait une bonne raison pour que Angeal s'enfuie en devenant un traître… La blonde referma ses main en écrasant la couverture du lit puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Zack restait toujours la tête dans ses bras. Lui aussi il réfléchissait. Il se sentait fatigué de cette journée et de ce drame. Il soupira, et s'allongea dans le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête en fermant les yeux. Espérant trouver la paix dans son sommeil et s'occuper de sa plus tard, il ne voulait plus qu'on l'embête avec cette histoire qui devenait problématique.

-Tu es fatigué ? Murmura Kalie.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de se retourner face au mur. La blonde sourit et elle ajouta un petit « bonne nuit » presque inaudible. Elle se leva et ferma la porte en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle alla elle aussi dans sa chambre un peu plus loin que celle de Zack. Kalie ouvrit la porte puis elle sourit en voyant ses appartements, elle se sentait toujours chez elle, loin de toute chose. Elle se sentait libre quand elle entrait dans cette pièce.

* * *

><p>Euh ... Ben ... Review ? =P<p> 


End file.
